The present invention is a syringe needle destructor which can quickly destroy the syringe needle and prevent the residual injection fluid in the needle cap from flowing out.
The syringe needle is the daily necessity in the department of medical health which uses it in quantities. Since the needle tip is too sharp and some residual injection fluid will leave in the needle cap, if directly discarded the used syringe in the trash, it is not only easy to hurt the people but also very unhealthful to them; therefore, as a rule, before discarding, it has to be disposed of. A pocket syringe needle destructor (Application No. 7,228,127 patented in Taiwan) has been patented in a number of countries in Europe and America where its marketing is booming. The said syringe needle destructor, as shorn in FIGS. 1 and 2, consists of a housing 21, a needle collector 22 in the housing 21, and two electrodes 14, 15 which are indented but not contacted. A needle supporting frame device above the housing 21 consists of a needle inserting hole 211 and a horse-shoe shaped supporting frame 213 of which the width is the same as that of a needle sliding track 212. The needle inserting hole 211 is a round hole above the two electrodes 14, 15, and the horse-shoe shaped supporting frame 213 is disposed inside the needle inserting hole 211 and at the needle sliding track 212 but slightly lower than them, with the same width as that of the needle sliding track 212, slightly smaller than the needle shoulder 311 but slightly larger than the other part of needle. The operating principle thereof is so: when to destroy the needle 31, first to insert the needle 31 in the needle inserting hole 211 so as to contact the two electrodes 14, 15 to form a loop wherefrom the high temperature generated from the current melts down and distorts the needle 31 instantaneously so that the syringe 3 moves down and the needle shoulder 311 contacts and stops at the supporting frame 213, then the barrel 32 with needle 31 slides toward one side of the needle sliding track 212, and during sliding, the needle 31 destroyed, distorted and caught below the needle sliding track 212 disengages from the barrel 32 and falls down to the metal plate 221 of needle collector 22 in the housing, then the operating processes of destroying, disengaging and collecting the needle 31 are convenient and quick but the following problems remain existing:
1. When proceeding with the destruction of needle 31, strong sparks and firelight emit out from the needle inserting hole 211 and the needle sliding track 212 and lead to a extremely psychological unrest of the user frequently.
2. If the head ring of needle cap is extremely small or there is no needle cap at all, it is inconvenient to use such an equipment.
3. The waste needle head in the needle collector has the needle cap wherein some residual injection fluid or blood more or less exists. If not quickly eliminate the needle head, a bad odor will be generated in the needle destructor a while later to affect the human health unfavorably.
4. After the destroyed needle with plastic needle cap falls down into the needle collector 22, the blazing red-hot metal chips of needle cap of following needle under destruction will always fall down to the previously destroyed plastic needle caps in the needle collector 22, leading to burning these plastic needle caps and belching poisonous smoke to pollute the environment.
5. If the barrel and needle of syringe are integrally molded or thread-engaged with each other, the needle cannot disengage from the barrel after destruction, and the melted-down needles will form a mass of red-hot metal chips between the two electrodes 14, 15 and have to be taken out together with their barrels from the syringe needle destructor, and when discarding them, they tend to burn the people or ignite the trash, so it is very inconvenient to discard same.